Celestia como madre
by Spring Heart original
Summary: ¡Es increíble! Celestia está... ¿embarazada? Pero, ¿Quién es el padre? Acompaña a Celestia, Twilight y Luna a hayar al padre de esta niña.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-¡Luna, Luna, ven enseguida! Tengo que decirte algo importante.-llamó Celestia.

Si, aquí estoy hermana.- respondió Luna entrado a la habitación de Celestia. -¿Que pasa?

Celestia respiró y dijo:

- Estoy esperando un hijo.

Luna suspiró sorprendida y exclamó:

- ¿Estás segura?

-Si, hermana, estoy segura.

- ¿Y quien es el padre?

- No tengo idea.

- Bueno tienes que saber lo¿no?

-Sí, es por eso que te llamé. Quiero que encuentres al afortunado.

- Claro hermana, no te fallaré.

Luna salió del Castillo en busca de la princesa a Cadence. Luna llegó al Imperio de Cristal, saludó a Shining Armor y a Cadence y empezó a contarles acerca del suceso.

-Entonces, ¿quién creen que sea?- preguntó Luna.

-Si estamos hablando de Celestia, no se.- respondió Cadence.

-Yo tampoco - dijo Shining Armor

-Bueno llamaré a la princesa Twilight Sparkle y nos reunimos en Canterlot.

Cadence asintió con la cabeza. Luna fue en busca de la princesa Twilight Sparkle en Ponyville.

- ¿Me permiten hablar a solas con la princesa Twilight? - preguntó Luna. Todas asintieron y salieron.

- Bueno, Twilight, tengo que contarte que mi hermana esta embarazada y me mandó a buscar al padre.- Luna dijo.

- Me encantaría ayudar.-respondió Twilight.

- Entonces acompáñame a Canterlot.

Las dos llegaron a Canterlot y encontraron a Cadence en el palacio junto a Celestia.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo sucedido?- preguntó Twilight.

Y Celestia le cuenta lo que se acuerda y...


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Como es posible!

El padre es… ¡Discord!

- ¿Princesa está segura? -preguntó Twilight.

- Sí, estoy segura. -respondió Celestia

- Entonces hay que llamarlo. - añadió Cadence

Twilight usó su hechizo para traer a Discord y le preguntó lo que había pasado y respondió lo mismo que Celestia.

-Bueno, entonces es cierto. - afirmó Twilight

-¿Qué es cierto? - preguntó Discord

- Bueno, Discord… vas a ser padre.

- ¡Qué! ¡De qué hablas!

- Bueno, de como me lo explicaste es obvio que tu eres el padre.

- !Pero de que estas hablando!

- Bueno, Celestia va a tener un hijo.

- ¡Que! Eso significa que…

- Sip.

- Entonces Celestia … em… ¿estas feliz que yo sea el padre?

- ¿Chicas, nos dejan a Discord y a mi a solas? - añadió Celestia dirigiéndose a las otras dirigiéndose a las otras princesas.

Ellas se fueron dejando a Discord y a Celestia solos. Ellos conversaron mientras Luna se preocupaban por lo que iba a pasar.

- ¡¿Que tal si vuelve a Discord otra vez en piedra?! - opinó Luna.

- ¿Eso sería bueno o malo? - preguntó Cadence.

- ¡NO SE! Ese es el problema.

De repente salen Discord y Celestia del salón susurrando entre sí.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Un nuevo príncipe?

- Chicas, nos vamos a casar. - dijo Celestia mirando a Discord. Todas quedaron

boquiabiertas.

- Espero que esten felices- añadió Discord.

- La boda será mañana por la tarde y Twilight, trae a tus amigas para que organicen como lo hicieron en la boda de la princesa Cadence.

Twilight regresó a su castillo, le contó todo a sus amigas y todas fueron a Canterlot.

Al siguiente día la boda fue hecha, pero al final los ponis se sorprendieron al ver que su nuevo príncipe y esposa de la princesa Celestia sería Discord. Luego de la boda Celestia hizo un anuncio importante:

- Queridos ponis, Discord, aunque casarse conmigo signifique que el se debería volver príncipe, no lo es, porque con él por una razón importante… voy a ser madre y el es el padre.

Toda Equestria estaba sorprendida. Luego Celestia bajó para encontrarse con las

demás princesas.

- Entonces Discord no vivirá con nosotras ¿no?- preguntó Luna a su hermana.

- No, no vivirá con nosotros - respondió Celestia.

-Entonces solo hay que esperar a que nazca y tendremos una nueva princesita- dijo Twilight.

- ¿Pero tu hijo sabrá que Discord es su padre?- preguntó Cadence.

- En su momento lo sabrá- respondió Celestia.

- ¿Entonces cuando Discord podría verlo?

- Podrá visitarlo cuando quiera hasta que cumpla un año y después solo cuando el no se de cuenta.


	4. Capítulo 4: Y porfín nace

Después de nueve meses…

-¡Unga! ¡Unga! - lloró la recién nacida.

- ¡Qué linda! - exclamó Luna - Llamaré a las demás princesas.

Mientras Luna estaba en camino, Celestia llamó a Discord para que viera a su hija.

- ¡Es hermosa! - exclamó Discord - Tiene los ojos de su padre.

- Sí, es hermosa, pero recuerda lo que dijimos.-le recordó Celestia.

- Sí lo recuerdo. ¿Pero le dirás en algún momento, verdad?

- Sí, ya te lo prometí.

- Entonces vendré a visitarla diariamente.

- Hasta que cumpla un año.

De pronto aparecieron Luna, Twilight y Cadence.

- ¿Dónde está la princesita? - preguntó Cadance.

- ¿Y como se llama?- añadió Twilight.

- Aquí está y se llama Spring Heart.- respondió Celestia.

- Bueno, ¿y quién la va a cuidar mientras estés ocupada con tus labores?- preguntó Twilight

- Yo la cuidaré hasta que cumpla un año. La princesa Luna va a ocuparse de todo. Lo único que haré es levantar el sol. Pero cuando pase es año...-mira a Luna y luego a Twilight- Tú la cuidaras.

- Pero, princesa Celestia, yo no se como cuidar de niños y... y...

- Tranquila, princesa Twilight, tu no la cuidaras solo. Tienes a tus amigas, y además Fluttershy sabe cuidar bebes. Tu estarás sola.

- Pero, pero...

- Yo no te escogería si no supiera que no lo puedes hacer.

- Esta bien princesa Celestia. Me esforzaré.

- Muchas gracias por venir a ver a Spring Heart,- dijo Celestia a todas- ahora ella tiene que descansar.


End file.
